The Anomaly
by TheFlameRose
Summary: Her mother had changed. Her father was gone. She needed to run, to hide. She needed a new start. A second chance. Just, some way to prove to herself she would never be the monster her mother was. A girl who could bend more than one element like it was nothing. A girl who could bring you to your knees with a single glance. The Anomaly. OC/Multiple People. Please Review!


Hello, my lovely FanFiction readers. Hope you like this, and that it's at least a little different from whatever else you've read in this category :P

This is my third FanFic, so I think I'm getting the hang of things now. Also, I got a Beta! Special thanks to SeptemberSkies for Beta-ing this for me :') It works so much better now.

Now, enough of my talking.

Enjoy, Chapter 1 of...The Anomaly

ONTO THE STORY

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, it belongs to Nickelodeon andBryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. I only own my OC's :)

* * *

Nobody noticed the skinny little Earth Kingdom girl in ragged old street clothing sneaking onto the cargo ship. Unusual blonde hair, surely glistening in the sunlight, didn't even draw the attention that it normally did. You'd think being one of the only two blondes in the entire city would tip people off to one's identity, but it didn't. Most people assumed every dirty girl was just another street urchin, with no family to her name, which made the alleys of their city eye-sores. It was better this way, I suppose.

I hugged my body close to the cargo crate, sticking to the shadows as my eyes scanned the area, just waiting for my plan to go awry. All stowaways were found almost immediately after they tried sneaking on board of any ship leaving Apia. It was a common occurrence to hear about in the news. Usually they were executed on sight, but on occasion the guards would let them off with a 'warning'. Those people were never seen again.

There was one thing all those other stowaways didn't have that I did, though. I could feel each and every heartbeat of every guard, watchman and worker on this boat. I could sense how fast or slow their blood was pumping, could tell if they were nervous or anxious. I knew exactly when I had to move so they wouldn't find me on their routine search of the cargo hold before letting the ship cast off. Yes, I was an Earthbender born here, in the Earth Kingdom. But, I was also a Waterbender.

My father had been an Earthbender born in a small village not far from Apia, able to move anything and everything with even a single ounce of earth in it. His strength and prowess with Earthbending drew in a lot of girls, bender and non-bender alike, but only one would catch and hold his eye.

My mother was a Waterbender. She was from the Southern Tribes, her blonde hair contrasting oddly with her tanned skin. She had a sense of mystery about her that had gripped my father's attention the second he laid his eyes on her for the first time. She knew everything there was to know about Waterbending, even the darker side to it that had been outlawed for years now.

She had been a Bloodbender.

It was a family tradition to teach the firstborn daughter of the family the skill, and only the firstborn. My mother had learned from her mother, and her mother before her. It had been taught for healing purposes. That was all we were supposed to use it for. It was considered an honor to be taught the forbidden art, I had been told. Many times, I had been told.

When my father realized what my mother could do, he went into denial. There was no way a woman as kind-hearted and beautiful as her was able to do something so terrible. After he got over the denial, however, he became appalled with her. They had outlawed the practice of Bloodbending for a reason, and if you were found guilty of using it you were executed. Of course, back then they still thought Bloodbending could only occur during a full moon, which wasn't the case for my family. So, he shunned her, telling her to leave and never come back. She was heartbroken.

A little while after this, my father's younger brother mysteriously got sick, and his family was too poor to pay for the treatment it would take to cure him. My mother came back once she heard the news and begged my father to see my uncle, saying that she could prove she didn't abuse her ability for evil, like her grandmother, Hama, had. He had told her no, that he didn't want her anywhere near his brother. His father thought differently. He was becoming desperate, since his wife had died not even a month earlier to the same illness that was now affecting his son, so he told my mother that she could do whatever she wanted as long as Toma got better.

My mother worked her magic on Uncle Toma, easily pinpointing exactly where the problem was and getting rid of it as painlessly as she possibly could. Within a few days he had fully recovered, and my father's mind had been changed. He was a little hesitant when they began dating, as if he still wasn't sure on whether or not he could trust her. In the end he ended up marrying her, and soon after they produced me, a girl who could wield two elements as if it were nothing.

And the cycle began again.

I clenched my jaw as I attempted to concentrate on not getting caught. I had to get away, there was no other option. This boat was my only ticket out of here, and if I blew my chance…Well, I didn't want to think about that.

_Focus, Fey, _I scolded myself, skirting around one crate and rolling to the next. _Now isn't the time._

"All clear, Chief!" One guard yelled gruffly up a stairwell where his commander was. He motioned for the other remaining guards to follow him as he exited the hold, the other right behind him.

I waited silently, not even daring to breathe as I listened for the horn, which would signal that the ship was departing. Sure enough, it sounded off not even two minutes later, and I could feel the water surging around us as the boat cut through it. I sighed in relief, so happy I had actually managed to do something that so many others had failed at. I was safe now.

I slept lightly that night, waking up every few hours in alarm only to remember where I was again and fall back asleep. My imagination ran wild in the darkness of the cargo hold, making me tense. I had this feeling that if I made the slightest noise that all the guards would come rushing in, ready to kill me right then and there. Yeah, I knew how crazy it sounded, but I had seen worse things in my short seventeen years of life.

I opened my eyes for the last time to the ear-ringing echo of the horn as it signaled our arrival to Republic City. A smile briefly crossed my face as I got up, crouching down by a particularly large box as I waited for the door to open. If I was going to do this, I would have to be fast. The element of surprise was the only element I needed now.

I bolted as soon as the door touched the dock, side-stepping past the astonished guards and confused workers and disappearing into the streets. A surge of what I could only describe as freedom rocketed through me as the city air filled my lungs. My legs went into overtime as I ran throughout the streets, scaring shopkeepers and random pedestrians as I flew by. This was my fresh start at a new life, where no one knew who I was and could judge me because of it. My second chance.

I finally slowed when I had reached a cliff out-looking Yue Bay, my eyes widening at the amazing sights set before me. There was Air Temple Island, where the Air Acolytes lived, Avatar Aang Memorial Island, in remembrance of our past Avatar, and the most mesmerizing thing of all, the Pro-Bending Arena. Darkness was upon the city, since the ship had traveled during the day, and the Arena was lit up in golden lights, making it the most eye-catching place in the entirety of Republic City. I had dreamed of going there since I was just a little tyke.

Making a split-second decision, I began scaling expertly down the cliff-face, letting go about half-way down and plunging into the deep blue waters below with ease. I propelled my way through the waves, loving the pure feeling of the water as it washed over me. The water wasn't nearly this refreshing in Apia.

Once I reached the pier the Arena sat on I shot myself up and out of the water, bending all the remaining moisture off of my body and back into the bay. I stared up at the huge building in wonder, just now fully realizing that I was actually _here_, and that I had got away. I smirked, flexing the muscles in my arms as strength coursed through them.

_You could tear down this building easily, if you wanted to, _a dark voice murmured smugly in my head, a familiar voice. My eyes widened and the smirk fell, my arms falling limp as I clutched my head, terrified of that voice.

A shoulder bumped roughly into me, almost knocking me off-balance as I was brought back to reality. A boy dressed in faded green clothing sneered at me from a couple steps below, disgust and annoyance dancing in his brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going," he growled, turning back around and stalking off. "Stupid Waterbenders with their stupid hair and stupid pride…Never going back there again…"

I blinked in astonishment and looked at my surroundings. When had I walked up the steps of the golden building? Wasn't I just on the pier? I shook it off and decided to just go with the flow.

The interior of the Pro-Bending Building was just as extravagant as the exterior, and I found myself looking at it all in awe. I shook my head to clear it, wondering what was going on for me to be acting so out of character. I never acted like this.

I ended up on the second floor, taking in everything and committing it to memory in case I ever wanted to return, which was basically guaranteed to happen. This area was probably off-limits to spectators, but I didn't let that stop me. I would be able to sense anyone coming way before the realized I was here as long as I kept my head clear. _Just one of the perks of being able to manipulate someone's body against their will, I guess_, I thought to myself bitterly.

"Did Collin show up yet?" A voice practically yelled from up ahead.

"No, Skye, he hasn't," someone replied in a cold tone, as if he didn't care. My brow furrowed and I blinked in confusion.

"Only one heartbeat…" I murmured, staring at the open door twenty feet away from me.

"Why do you always have to be like this?! It's like you don't care if we win or not!" The one called Skye yelled, his heart picking up its pace as anger set in.

"It's just a competition, no need to get so worked up over it," the other voice answered, the one with the silent heart.

"Just a– Do you even hear yourself right now?! Fine. You know what? I'm going to go look for him, because unlike you, I actually care for our team!"

"Who said I didn't care?" The silent heart said in a chilling change of tone.

"You insulted him again, didn't you?" Skye huffed, and I found myself stepping closer and closer to hear them better. His accusation was met with silence, and I felt the floor vibrate as he stomped his foot.

"Dammit, Noatak! Yeah, he is pretty annoying to be around sometimes, but he was the only Earthbender that would fight with us! Can't you just play nice for-" He stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze found me, standing shamelessly in the open doorway of their locker room. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter, his emotions doing a 180 as he smiled kindly at me.

"Hello there," he said peaceably, his heart rate slowing down considerably. I peered into the room and examined it, quickly determining that it was a much better improvement than the locker rooms in the Arena in Apia. Of course, this one was much bigger, and more popular, so it wasn't a really good comparison.

"Who is it?" The silent heart asked, coming into my view finally. He paused, raising an eyebrow curiously as he looked me over.

"I was just about to ask," Skye growled at him, obviously not too happy with this other boy at the moment. He turned back to me, the smile back in place.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Skyler, but I normally go by Skye. I'm the friendly one around here," he said, shooting a pointed look at had to be Noatak, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Cut the crap, Skye. Look at her clothes; she's an Earthbender," he said, turning to the boy but pointing at me. Skyler blinked and looked at my outfit, eyes widening along with his grin. It suddenly vanished as doubt clouded his eyes.

"Sure, the color's there, but a lot of Non-benders wear that kind of clothing. What makes you think she can Earthbend?"

"I'm right here," I growled, temper flaring. Noatak glanced at me before looking back at Skyler, continuing to ignore me.

"You're right; she could have no bending powers to her name. She's too skinny to be an Earthbender anyway," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he walked over to the lockers.

I ground my teeth together, stopping myself from doing anything rash when I realized he was just playing me. My expression instantly calmed and I watched him silently, waiting for the right moment.

He opened his locker, reaching in to gather his gear when I reached my arm out and flicked my wrist, slamming the locker shut with much more force than necessary. He leapt back just in time, pulling his hands to his chest right before the locker could slam on them and probably chop them off. Skyler's jaw dropped and he stared at me, a faint smile on his lips. I let my arm fall and turned to face both of them, crossing my arms and waiting silently for them to speak.

"_Dude, she can Metalbend!_" Skye whisper-yelled behind his hand to Noatak, who watched me in silent shock.

"I saw," he snarled, glaring at the boy.

"Only Earthbenders can Metalbend, Noatak! Our match starts in five minutes, Collin isn't here _no thanks to you_, and if we want to get to the championship we need to have an Earthbender!" Skyler reasoned, causing my eyebrow to rise.

"He could still show up! It's not like I called him anything _that_ bad," Noatak grumbled.

"Does Collin wear faded green clothes, have brown eyes, and has a terrible attitude? Because if he does I think I bumped into him outside and he didn't seem too keen on ever coming back here again, from what I got from his angry mumblings," I said, remembering the rude boy from the steps.

"See! He isn't coming back. She's our last chance, Noatak," he pleaded. When the other boy merely looked away, Skyler turned to me, falling to his knees and scooting closer to me, his hands clasped together.

"Please, please, please! Will you be the Earthbender for our team? Out of the goodness of your heart?" He added, and instantly I took a step back, a dark look crossing over my face. There would never be any goodness in my heart. My mother had made sure of that.

"Get off of your knees," I commanded, turning my face away from him. Maybe, if I did this, I could be accepted. They wouldn't know how abnormal I was. They wouldn't know who I belonged to, or what I was capable of. He scrambled to his feet and looked at me expectantly, awaiting my answer. I took a deep breath, calming my aching heart and mind so I could think clearly.

"Okay-" I started, unable to finish when Skyler shoved me towards the lockers, telling me to change before he grabbed Noatak and bolted out the only other door in the room, the one that no doubt lead to the arena.

"Come out here once you're ready!" He shouted, his voice giddy with excitement.

Sighing, I pulled the black uniform out of the locker, finding it odd that it was somehow my size. I looked back at where they had exited, indecision warring in me once more. Had I done the right thing when accepting? Shaking my head, I changed into the suit and jogged out the door to the platform the boys were waiting for me on. Skye gave me a thumbs up while Noatak merely glanced my way with an annoyed look on his face. _Screw you too_, I grumbled in my head.

As the platform started extending outwards towards the arena, I looked around at all the witnesses in the stands. There were so many. Skye reveled in their cheers, in their attention. He flexed his arms and winked and played the tough-guy part, causing many of the girls to swoon. Noatak and I met gazes again for a brief moment before he turned away and put his helmet on. I ducked my head and put my own helmet on; hoping no one here had taken any pictures of us.

Clenching my fists, I stared ahead, only one thought going through my head.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad. I know a lot of other people write stories in this section with OC's, but I thought I'd take a crack at it.

If you all would be so kind, please check out my other stories (only if you're interested in Adventure Time and The Hunger Games, of course. I wouldn't force you to if you didn't want to.)

It would be nice if you did :)

Thank you for your time, and please review! Constructive criticism accepted gladly.

Okay.

Bye.


End file.
